The Modern Coffee Shop AU That Noone Asked For
by EffortlesslyUncool
Summary: AU - Tifa can't function around the owner of the new coffee shop in town.


The Sun was barely teasing the horizon as Tifa dismissed her client, setting the apparatus aside for the next instructor to use. She showered quickly, pulling on the pair of sweat pants and a tank that were packed in her bag. Running shoes on, she stepped into the street after bidding the other gym rats goodbye. As daylight poured through the spaces between buildings, Tifa furrowed her brow. Squinting against the sun, she made out an illuminated neon sign in the window of the now apparently occupied store front across the road.

Grassroot's Café, now open!

She jogged across the street, peering inside. Quaintly decorated, there were only two other people seated at the rustic wooden tables inside.

"I guess coffee would be good." She mused aloud. The walk back to her apartment wouldn't take long, and Cloud probably wouldn't be awake yet; much less up and ready to work on her car.

A brass bell chimed overhead as she tentatively pushed open the door. No sooner could she land her foot firmly within the café, a cheerful voice greeted her from behind the counter.

"Hi there!" The brunette called out, ringlets of hair bouncing around her face that had either escaped the woman's bun – or were styled that way, "Early birds catch the worm! What can I get for you? On the house."

"You won't keep open for long if you offer everyone free coffee," Tifa smiled, hesitantly averting her gaze toward the menu – taken aback by the woman's greeting and the depth of colour to her green eyes.

The brunette grinned, grabbing a cloth and wiping down the espresso machine. "Only the first ten customers of the day, silly. Until word gets around."

"I'll recommend you to my friends-" Tifa responded all too quickly, her face warming and leaving herself questioning why she would say something like that to someone she doesn't know.

"At least wait until you try my coffee." She giggled, "You don't want to make habits of recommending bad coffee spots." She winked at her.

"Yeah, uhm." Tifa chuckled nervously, looking around the café to see if the woman had indeed just winked at her, "I guess I'll take a large Americano with an extra espresso shot, please."

"What's your name?" She asked, sharpie in hand and poised to scribble the order on the cup.

"Tifa." She replied, again a little too readily.

"Any room?"

"What?"

The woman looked up, tapping the sharpie against the insulated cannister labeled 'Half and Half'.

"Oh...yes please. Thanks." Tifa muttered, stealing glances of the barista through the glass housing the many decadent looking pastries and cakes. "You make these in house?"

"My adopted mom does. She's a wonderfully talented baker. Would you like something?"

"No...not today. Maybe on my cheat day." Tifa smiled, turning her attention back to the décor and wandering the bar area while the grinder worked magic to transform the beans into a fine dust.

The woman paused, and looked Tifa twice over before smiling behind closed lips. Dimples adorned her cheeks as she cocked a brow. "You do not need to worry about your figure, dummy."

Tifa waved her hand at her, and chuckled, "Personal trainer. My client doesn't want or need to see me setting bad examples."

The barista's response was muted by the sound of the machine pushing pressurized water through the puck of coffee grounds, and her attention swept away by the ringing of the bell signaling the arrival of new customers.

"Hey there! Welcome to Grassroot's!" The woman sang, concentration etched onto her feminine face as she poured the shots into Tifa's cup and topped the cup with hot water. "Here you are, Tifa. I hope to see you again. Have a productive and wired day!"

Tifa returned her smile, jumping herself into movement when she realized her gaze beginning to linger. She poured in the half & half and stirred, walking toward the door and risking another glance.

* * *

"I guess he likes you?" Cloud chuckled as he turned her coffee cup in hand as he stood behind the kitchen counter.

"What are you talking about?" Tifa asked, looking up from sorting the mail onto the bar.

Cloud rotated the cup, and wiggled his brows playfully.

Sweet girl with the beautiful smile.

He laughed into the back of his hand, "You look disgusted or something Tifa. He's not a looker?"

"He is a she." She replied flatly, tossing the electric bill in his direction.

"...So? You'd think that would be a good thing for you." Cloud asked, ruffling his quirky hair style.

"So she was probably just being nice. She just opened up and needs a customer base. Flattery takes you places I guess."

* * *

Against her better judgment, she walked across to the new café the next morning too. As the doorbell rang, the woman looked decidedly happy to see her again.

"Oh hurray! You liked my coffee then?" She gleamed, clasping her hands together to form a steeple under her chin, resting her weight against the counter. Tifa chastised her wandering eyes for skirting her low neckline.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't need to drink any more at all yesterday," Tifa replied, suppressing the smirk on her lips.

"Would you like the same today or something different?" She smiled, tapping the grinder switch into the 'on' position premeditatedly.

Tifa nodded, "The same."

"Creature of habit?" She called over the buzz of the grinder.

"Unfortunately." Tifa grinned sheepishly, pulling cash from her wallet.

Seeing the money, the woman shook her head. " Ah ah ah, no. You're my eighth customer."

"I'm already sold. You're taking my money," Tifa tried to argue, but the woman wasn't having it – stood with her hands planted on her hips. She saw the tip basket house over the pastry cabinet. 'Broke college kid fund,' scrawled on the paper. She dumped the 10 gil note in the basket and grinned triumphantly.

"That's not fair!" The woman whined playfully, writing on the cup and pouring the smooth liquid into it.

Tifa looked up, catching her eyes. "It isn't fair that you're treating me with kindness and I don't know your name..."

She bit her lip casually before answering, "I'm Aerith."

"Good to meet you, Aerith. And I'm not taking the money back." Tifa insisted, mischievously.

"Dork." Aerith muttered under her breath, handing Tifa her coffee and holding her eyes for a second too long.

"I hope you have a busy day," Tifa replied after a moment, walking to exit the café.

"Have a good one..." Aerith sang, turning her attention onto something else.

Tifa didn't look at her cup until she had left Aerith's line of sight.

Cutie Pie with the pretty red eyes.

Tifa paused, feeling her heartbeat take off with the wings of one hundred butterflies in her chest. She shook the feeling off, and took a sip of the beverage. Then spat the scalding liquid back out. She was such a scatterbrained mess while talking to Aerith, that she completely overlooked adding creamer to the coffee.

"Aw hell," She growled in spite of herself, "Tifa you're useless."

* * *

"She flirted with you again, didn't she?" Cloud asked, with a smug smile tugging against the corners of his mouth.

"She isn't flirting!" Tifa bit back defensively, grabbing a carton of creamer out of the fridge.

The action wasn't lost on Cloud, "I'm not buying it. Something rattled you up enough to forget to add half and half at her café. Tifa Lockhart takes her caffeine addiction seriously enough that it would take more than kindness to make you forget how you order your drinks. She's a femme, isn't she?"

Tifa glared at him, mixing the coffee. As she returned the carton to the fridge, Cloud grabbed her cup.

"Cutie pie with the pretty red eyes? Seriously Tifa?" He laughed, "She's into you. Why don't you put yourself out there and at least check to see if she's chatting up other customers instead of writing their names."

She grabbed the newspaper from the counter and swatted him across the back of his head as she walked by, taking her coffee to her room.

* * *

The following mornings that week, she hadn't time to grab coffee before class and honestly, Tifa felt somewhat lost without having done so. Not because she was without coffee, but because she was beginning to become excited to see Aerith and the small exchanges they shared while she was there. If Cloud is right and she is being pursued, the thrill of the chase has her hooked. But she's not going to give Cloud, of all people, the satisfaction of knowing he's right just yet.

She left the gym one grim tuesday morning without changing out of her workout clothing. It was raining steadily and she'd only have to towel herself off again once home. Stepping into Grassroot's, she briefly contemplated her dampened leggings clinging to her legs before scurrying into the warmth by the bar. The fact that she was remotely worried that Aerith would care about her appearance was entirely ridiculous. She hadn't really cared that much before so why care now?

"Welcome to Grassroots-" The familiar voice called from the stock room, "-Oh hey, Tifa!" Aerith exclaimed jovially.

"Hey stranger." Tifa smiled awkwardly. "Same as usual."

"You're not from around here, are you? Your accent is ever-so-slightly ...different." Aerith asked, going through the motions like clockwork to make the espresso.

"I'm not from here... my room-mate and I came here from Nibelheim to attend the University of Midgar." Tifa replied.

"Ah," Aerith sighed whistfully, "Once this place takes off, maybe if I can find someone to supervise here, I'd love to travel."

"You should!" Tifa said quickly, "I mean, there's so much to see out in the world. So many different cultures and things to do. And don't stay within the tourist traps!"

"One day..." She hummed, whisking her sharpie from the counter. "What are you studying?"

Tifa noted that Aerith didn't spend much time at all writing her name on the cup. Her stomach dropped a little. "Bachelors in Business management for now."

"Ooh, budding business woman yourself?" Aerith asked, intrigued and lulling Tifa into her intense gaze.

"It would be nice to work for myself, open up my own gym or something." She replied, playing with the 10 gil note in her hands. Aerith regarded her for a second as she poured the shots and water into her cup.

"I'll take your money today, on one condition." Aerith quipped, raising a single brow in Tifa's direction with an impish smile.

"Stop, you're scaring me." Tifa laughed dryly, as she watched her pour half and half into her cup, "What're you-"

Aerith raised a can of whipped cream from fridge, and squirted no small measure on top. "-I noticed you forgot to add creamer the other day." She winked quickly, as customers filed in.

Tifa's cheeks warmed, "Aha, yeah. I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on right." She muttered, distracted by the sensation of their fingers grazing as the cup exchanged hands. She sat on a stool close to the bar, pretending to flick through her planner as Aerith took orders from the new customers.

"I'll take a grande white chocolate mocha," said the red headed female.

"Holy sugar rush. What are you, a five year old cut loose in a candy store? Is there even coffee in that drink? I bet that tastes like something fresh out of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory," Tifa mused to herself, sensing her blood glucose levels would probably elevate from being in the vicinity of the drink.

"Got it, Your name?" Aerith smiled. Tifa noted that Aerith's demeanor was definitely more formal than during their shared discourse.

"Cissnei."

"And what can I get for you, sir?"

"Grande cappuccino, please ensure it's 180 degrees. The name's Rude."

Tifa failed to silence her snort in response to hearing the man's unfortunate nickname. "What is this, coffee or a science experiment? Relax it'll be hot enough."

The customers filed toward the cash register, and Aerith dutifully began crafting the beverages. She couldn't help but follow Aerith as she pranced behind the counter; masterfully concocting the drinks from memory with more grace than Tifa could ever hope to possess herself. She's perfect. Makes excellent coffee, she's beautiful and Tifa Lockhart she probably has a boyfriend.

As the buzz of the milk frother died, she peered at their to-go cups. Their names were distinctly written on theirs.

"I'll see you later, Aerith..." Tifa called, heart hammering in her throat and palms sweaty as she gathered her belongings into her bag and motioned to leave.

"Sooner rather than later, please." Aerith giggled, tapping her top lip and licking. Tifa fumbled, wiping the messy cream mustache from her face; her complexion fading behind a pink hue.

* * *

"A wink emoji?!" Cloud exclaimed sardonically, "I'll get my baseball bat. You need some sense beating into you. Are you waiting on a written invitation?"

"Cloud... I'll be the clown of Midgar if she says no." Tifa whined through laced fingers over her face, slumped on the couch. She hasn't been this paralyzed by an infatuation since the crush she had on her high school gym teacher.

"Take a risk! If she says yes then you'll live happily, ever after. If no, then she'll probably be nice about it from what you say about her." Cloud continued.

* * *

It was a week before she plucked up the nerve to walk through the jingling door again.

Aerith's face lit up, as Tifa shyly stepped over the threshold. Noone else was there. "I was going to send out a search party, you know."

Tifa grinned sheepishly, "Oh?"

"I missed you! I really enjoy having your company here during the slow period before the morning rush..." She replied, playing with a loose ringlet of hair.

"I'm sorry, I've been kinda preoccupied," Tifa lied. The tips of her ears burned.

"Want to talk about it?" Aerith asked, and pulled a thermos tumbler from under the counter. She handed it to Tifa and smiled earnestly, "I made this ten minutes ago. I was hoping you'd stop by."

"You're sweet... I've got some time. I'll take a cinnamon roll if you have any?"

"'If I have any'," Aerith mocked with a devilish smile, gliding to the baked goods and setting a roll down on a plate. Ornately decorated with delicate jasmine flowers, because why would she expect anything else?

"How's business going?" Tifa asked, desperate to fill in the silence.

"Really well actually." She bit her lip, teasing, "A couple of guys from your gym ordered enough coffee for a small army."

Tifa smiled bashfully, "I said I'd say good things about you- your coffee. I mean."

Aerith smiled, taking a seat next to Tifa. "Tell me about Nibelheim."

She tore a corner from the roll, and licked the icing from her finger, acutely aware that Aerith had followed the movement to her lips and licked her own. She felt like she should get up and run, yet she was anchored in place by the weight of Aerith's gaze. Warmth filled her abdomen and she cradled the shivers which ran down her spine.

"It's a mountainous town on the West continent. Much much smaller than Midgar, but so beautiful."

"Oh wow, so you and your room-mate have come quite the distance to come to University here then! You must have some brains up there to get into that institution," Aerith said, folding a napkin absently while talking.

"My dad is the mayor... I think he pulled some strings for me honestly." Tifa replied, in between bites.

"Oh come now Tifa," Aerith laughed breathlessly, "Why do you say that?"

"Honestly I'm a bit of a hardheaded idiot. I didn't submit my application until the day before the deadline."

Aerith smiled, gazing downward, "Even if you are colloquial dumbass, it's endearing." Her eyes flit upward, and a light flush joined Aerith's fair skin.

Tifa laughed lightly, "Thanks..."

"What do you do for fun out there?"

"What do normal people do for fun, or how do we recklessly endanger ourselves?" Tifa fired back, feeling slightly more confident in the knowledge that Aerith could quite possibly be just as nervous as she was.

Aerith shoved her firmly, "I'd like to know more about you." She said quietly, pursing her lips.

Washing down the cinnamon with a swig of coffee she continued, "We used to wait until dark and borrow my Dad's wrangler. There are many, many rugged trails around Mt. Nibel that aren't passable by foot on account of how many bears wander around the forestry. The engines scare them away... but we'd push that sucker to it's mechanical limits trying to scale some of the more uneven roads. Way more fun than the rollercoasters around here, if you ask me."

"Do you have many photographs of Mt Nibel?" Aerith asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I mean. They're all on my facebook." Tifa replied.

"Do you mind if I friend you?"

"Yes! I mean - No... I don't mind. Here..." Tifa spun to grab her cell phone, swiping the screen and pulling open the search bar in facebook. She handed her phone to Aerith. "Add yourself to my friends list."

A flurry of taps later, Aerith's phone lit up with a knocking notification sound. _Tifa_ _Lockhart has sent you a friend request._ Aerith swiped her own phone, promptly pressing 'Accept'.

The red notification dot lit up. _You are now friends with Aerith_ _Gainsborough._

"It's official! We're friends." Aerith giggled, accentuating the word as it rolled from her tongue.

Tifa laughed in spite of her herself. While she'd accept friendship, it would be difficult to maintain while she confines the with benefits thoughts to the back of her mind.

"I've gotta go, Aerith. I promise I'll come by later this week," Tifa smiled, taking a plunge and reaching to grasp Aerith's hand. Aerith twisted her wrist and held hers in response.

"Have a good day," She said quietly.

* * *

 _Ping._

 _Ping._

Tifa looked up from her desk, watching notifications from facebook light up the lock screen on her phone. She stopped herself from indulging in the new interactions, promising to finish the chapter on marketing management.

 _Ping._

 _Ping._

 _Ping._

 _Ding dong._

The sound of facebook messenger piqued her curiosity, and she swiped her lockscreen. She grinned while looking through the system tray.

 _Aerith Gainsborough reacted to the photo you posted to your timeline. 3_

 _Aerith Gainsborough reacted to your profile photo. 3_

 _Aerith Gainsborough reacted to the photo you posted to your timeline. 3_

 _Aerith Gainsborough liked your status update._

 _Aerith Gainsborough reacted to the page you shared. : -O_

And finally,

 _Aerith Gainsborough is waving at you on messenger._

Tifa lacked the self-restraint to pause a second before responding. She assumed she looked like some love smitten fool, but to hell with appearing thirsty.

 **Tifa: Hey girl!**

The chat immediately animated with a scribbling pen.

 **Aerith: Hey! I was wondering if you were free sometime this weekend? : )**

 **Tifa: I guess I could check my schedule ? )**

 **Aerith: I'd love to do something with you.**

Hiding behind a screen proved too tempting to write anything along the lines of her initial response of _"I'd like to do you."_

 **Tifa: I think I can spare a few hours, what were you thinking?**

 **Aerith: I'd LOVE to take you somewhere that you'd enjoy. : D**

 **Tifa: ...The suspense is killing me. : -P**

 **Aerith: Meet me at the Mako Falls Indoor rock climbing facility at 4pm on Saturday : -)**

 **Tifa: Oh! Have you ever been rock climbing before?!**

 **Aerith: Nope. I'm a rock climbing virgin ; )**

 **Tifa: Nice : P**

"Nice"?! What the heck type of response was that in the face an innuendo? If Tifa had been casually observing any other couple she would have encouraged an equally suggestive response. Pathetic, Tifa. She sank her face into her palm.

 **Tifa: Looking forward to it! See you then : )**

* * *

The weekend couldn't arrive fast enough. Seconds that ticked by in class lasted longer than she'd recalled before; longer than waiting for the school bell to ring signaling the dismissal of the school year into the rolling summer nights of the six week vacation. Her usual rigor while with her CrossFit clients faded, as she became distracted by the frivolous details of planning her part of the weekend.

What should she wear? She couldn't possibly stick to her go-to racer backs and leggings. What if this was a date afterall? She wants to show that she at least made some effort. Should she bring a gift? She barely knows Aerith. The most thoughtful thing that she would be able to do this late would be to offer to take Aerith to a restaurant after they finish at the climbing wall. Shit.

She settled on a more basic black t shirt and a pair of straight cut jeans with her red timberlands, praying she looked presentable while tying her mass of hair back into a ponytail.

Cloud walked by her room as she applied a thin layer of eyeliner to her top lid.

"The gays of Midgar will see you coming a mile off, looking like that," Cloud said, smirking.

"Shut up. It's practical." Tifa scoffed.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"She's taking me rock climbing..."

"Do you have a ring?" Cloud grinned mischievously.

Tifa stared blankly at Cloud. "Excuse me?"

"You're going to marry her. Any girl who makes that kind of effort to impress you, you put a ring on it."

"Since when did you become the dating expert for queers?" Tifa laughed, standing back from her vanity mirror.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't Teef," Cloud smiled, and Tifa hugged him.

"Seriously, stop. That's awful advice." Tifa snickered.

* * *

Tifa arrived ten minutes early, though she hadn't beaten Aerith to the transformed warehouse. She was dressed in a pair of denim knee length shorts, Converse and a cream coloured tshirt. The scooped neck and ribbed detail gave the otherwise plain-jane get up the flare reminiscent of the dresses she wore at work.

"Hey, you. It's nice to see you dressed down..." Tifa greeted, stammering a little as Aerith opened her arms to welcome her into a quick embrace. She smells good, too.

"You look gorgeous." She replied, biting her lip and playing with something in her back pocket. "I have an admission..."

Tifa seized up, stomach in freefall waiting for Aerith to elaborate.

She slowly and deliberately pulled out a red flower, "I like you Tifa. Really like you, actually." She paused, a smile taking over her face as Tifa smiled slowly in return, and repositioned her brows above her eyes, "I wasn't sure if you were taking my hints at all. But I think you like me too, and I'd very much like for this to be a date of sorts..."

"Oh thank god. I mean, yes –I would like that too." Tifa said in relief, tripping over her tongue and figuratively falling flat on her face. Stay classy.

Aerith stepped forward and pinned the flower into her hair tie, "I found this while I was walking here. It's a Carnation. I could tell you what it symbolizes but I won't." She giggled, and grabbed Tifa's hand, pulling her firmly through the entrance. "Show me the ropes."

* * *

They fell through the door as day metamorphosed into dusk. It had been some time since Tifa had really carved out time for that kind of fun. Aerith was willing to try anything; Tifa spotting her as she scaled the wall – she didn't back down from the challenging route that Tifa navigated her across. Conversation had flowed well and gosh, the chemistry. Aerith seemed to be incredibly well armed with well timed jokes and the kind of suggestive remarks that would make a hardened soldier blush.

Aerith was poised to walk hand in hand into the street, but Tifa tugged her back.

"Not so fast, Aerith," Tifa said, barely louder than a whisper.

Aerith spun, concerned eyes meeting hers as she stood with slightly parted lips, the dying sun glistening against the moisture as her tongue slid over them. "What's wrong?"

Tifa regarded her for a second, and blushed.

"Tifa, did I say something wrong?"

Tifa bit her own lip and pursued, "No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to let you know how much I really enjoyed this...and-"

She wanted to elaborate but soft, plump lips pressed chastely against her own shut her down. Oh! Aerith stood firm, flush against her and she didn't pull away when their brief kiss ended.

"I'm not sorry," Aerith whispered, their foreheads resting together and her nose feathering Tifa's tenderly.

"I'd like more," Tifa grinned, ghosting her fingertips over the back of Aerith's hand, "How does dinner sound?"

"You know how to treat a girl, don't you?" Aerith grinned, wiggling her brows.

"You'll see." Tifa shot back, pulling Aerith in the direction of her favourite Wutai'nese restaurant.


End file.
